<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of a wolf by Frasers_soulmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456513">Love of a wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate'>Frasers_soulmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>due South</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal comfort, Animals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Friendship, Guilt, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Thoughts of an animal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief is missing his human and it seems nobody wants to tell him the truth.<br/>He's worried and needs some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love of a wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a twitter thread named "dog thoughts" and that a dog needed a jacket of his human for comfort and a plot bunny hopped out of it right in my head.<br/>So I immediately created one of my "five minute tales".<br/>Have fun reading it and if you like it, leave a comment.<br/>This story is set between "Victoria's Secret" and "Letting Go".<br/>References to "The Wild Bunch".</p><p>TYK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My human isn't here and I'm worried.</p><p>They say they don't know if he'll be back, and if so, if he's still the same.</p><p>I don't understand what that means, but I can feel that it doesn't mean anything good.</p><p> </p><p>My human's best friend has changed. He no longer speaks to me. He scolds and doesn't even complain like he usually did.</p><p>But what worries me most is that he didn't even complain when I jumped on the upholstery of his beloved car with dirty paws.</p><p> </p><p>That really scared me.</p><p> </p><p>I ask him every day when my human comes back, but he doesn't seem to understand me.</p><p>Or he doesn't want to understand me because he himself is afraid that he may have to answer this question with "never again".</p><p> </p><p>I spent the first days after my human disappeared in the veterinary clinic.</p><p>They were nice to me there, but I missed my human.</p><p>When his friend picked me up, I asked about my human, but he didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>He cried.</p><p> </p><p>He had never done that before and it scared me.</p><p>I wish he could understand me. I just wanted to know where my human is and what had happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>I love him.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he had been a little strange lately.</p><p>Since that female has appeared.</p><p>But I know that we males react strangely as soon as a female appears.</p><p>Happened to me too and I couldn't tell my human.</p><p>He almost killed me ...</p><p> </p><p>But the female to whom my human fell was evil.</p><p>I felt it almost immediately.</p><p>At first I thought I was jealous, since I had been with my human for so long that I didn't want to allow another living being to get between us.</p><p> </p><p>I need him and he needs me.</p><p> </p><p>When I realized that the female was malignant, it was already too late.</p><p>I could no longer help my human, warn him or even save him.</p><p>He didn't allow it.</p><p>I had failed.</p><p> </p><p>Then she shot me ...</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Before my human's friend took me home with him, not that I had anything against it, because his mother can cook excellently and something always falls off for me, we went back to the apartment, where I usually live with my human. The friend took my food bowl and a few other small things.</p><p>Also a few things and books that belong to my human.</p><p>I looked at him questioningly and he explained that he wanted to bring these utensils to my human.</p><p> </p><p>But where?</p><p>Where is my human?</p><p> </p><p>I dragged an old jacket from my human out of the closet and when his friend wanted to take it away from me because my human didn't need it, I wanted to scream: "But me!"</p><p>But I can't scream.</p><p>Just bark and growl, which I did extensively.</p><p>And so he left me the jacket.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>I took the jacket to my sleeping place in my human's friend's house.</p><p>I slept on it because it had the smell of my human on it.</p><p>So I could tell myself that he was close to me.</p><p> </p><p>The mother and sister of my human's friend cried a lot, stroking and comforting me often.</p><p>Even if I liked that, I still wanted to be with my human.</p><p>I felt that he needed me wherever he was now.</p><p> </p><p>Every night and sometimes during the day, I lay on his jacket and missed him.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Time passed and I missed my human more and more.</p><p>It hurt that he wasn't with me and nobody wanted to explain to me what had happened, where he was and whether he would come back.</p><p> </p><p>But one day my human's friend invited me into his beloved car and we drove through town.</p><p>He stopped in front of a large building and we got out.</p><p>The smell in the building was similar to that in the veterinary clinic and I wondered if my human was anywhere here.</p><p>Was he sick?</p><p> </p><p>My human's friend took me to a room that smelled terrible of disinfectant and illness, but there, in a bed, was my human lying!</p><p> </p><p>He looked pale and sick, but his eyes lit up when he saw me and I immediately knew he had missed me as much as I had missed him.</p><p>He called me by the name he gave me, although I didn't really need one, but I responded to him to please… well, mostly and I jumped on the bed.</p><p>He stroked me, ruffled my fur and spoke to me.</p><p>I glanced over at his best friend, who was standing a little lost at the window and watching us and saw that he was smiling.</p><p>I hadn't seen him smile for a long time.</p><p>And the glow in HIS eyes had returned too.</p><p> </p><p>Now i knew everything was going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>TYK</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>